1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to a footwear adapter and in particular to an adjustable boot traction device.
2. Description of Related Art
Traction devices and adapters for other types of devices to be strapped onto boots are known in the prior art. Such adapters include add on devices such as gripping cleats, ice skates, snowshoes, climbing spikes, ski bindings. Typically, straps or other mechanisms are used to secure the adapters to the bottom of the footwear. As used herein the term "footwear" refers to outer footwear such as boots, shoes and the like which are worn on the exterior of the foot and do not include socks or the like which are normally worn beneath such footwear.
Problems encountered in prior art footwear adapters include the necessity to modify the adapter for different sizes of footwear. This presents a problem of requiring a relatively large inventory to account for different footwear lengths and widths, as well as adapting the footwear for the right or left foot. While many adapters are adjustable in size, most are rather unwieldy and still present complexities in manufacturing.
Bearing in mind the problems and deficiencies of the prior art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved footwear adapter for the various footwear devices described previously.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a footwear adapter which provides for simplified fitting to various sized footwear.
A further object of the invention is to provide a footwear adapter which is relatively easy to manufacture.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a footwear adapter which requires reduced inventory for different size and right/left footwear.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.